Who am I, anymore?
by Aimtist
Summary: Anakin on ollut Darth Vader jo viisi vuotta. Mutta nyt hänestä tuntuu, että hänen roolinsa olisi vaihtuva taas kerran. Anakin/Darth Vader, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon.


Title: Who am I, anymore?  
Beta: nnora  
Hahmot: Anakin/Darth Vader, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon  
Genre: Drama  
Vastuunvapautus: Ikäväkseni Star Wars ei minulle kuulu. Omistan vain juonen.  
Varoitukset: Hahmon kuolema.  
Summary: Anakin on ollut Darth Vader jo viisi vuotta. Mutta nyt hänestä tuntuu, että hänen roolinsa olisi vaihtuva taas kerran.

Kuka minä olen? Siihen kysymykseen hän olisi kovasti kaivannut vastausta. Kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen hän ei enää tiennyt vastausta tuohon kysymykseen. Hänen elämänsä aikana oli tapahtunut liikaa. Hän oli elänyt monessa roolissa, mutta hylännyt ne aikojen saatossa. Mutta millaisessa roolissa hän nyt eli?

Kyseisellä hetkellä hän käytti nimeä Darth Vader ja titteliä sithlordi. Ne olivat olleet hänen roolinsa jo vuosia, mutta nyt ne eivät tuntuneet enää oikeilta. Mutta jos hän ei ollut enää Darth Vader ja sith, niin mikä hän oli?

Anakin Skywalker hän ei enää ollut. Sen nimen hän oli hylännyt lopullisesti. Nimen, johon liittyi monia muistoja ja rooleja. Rooleja, joita hän näytteli jo Tatooinella. Siellä hän oli ollut hyväsydäminen ja naiivi, rakettirekikilpailua harrastava orjapoika, kunnes Qui-Gon, Padmé ja Obi-Wan olivat tulleet ja vapauttaneet hänet. Tuoneet Coruscantiin. Silloin hänen roolinsa vaihtui Valituksi.

Hän sai yhdeksänvuotiaana kontolleen suuren vastuun. Se oli oikeastaan epäreilua. Jedineuvosto odotti aina häneltä moitteetonta käytöstä ja vastuuta, vaikka hän ei ollut lasta vanhempi. Hänen elämänsä oli rajoitettu säännöillä. Hän ei ollut enää orja, muttei myöskään vapaa. Hän oli Obi-Wanin padawan.

Vuodet kuluivat. Hänestä tuli kostaja. Aviomies. Jediritari. Petturi. Darth Vader. Sithin oppipoika. Murhaaja. Isä. Leski. Sithlordi. Ja lopulta he olivat taas tässä pisteessä. Pisteessä jossa hänen roolinsa vaihtuisi. Mutta mikä olisi lopputulos? Miksi hänen roolinsa nyt muuttuisi? Kuka hän enää oli?

Hän oli tehnyt valtavasti typeriä valintoja elämänsä aikana, hän ymmärsi sen nyt, ja sithiksi ryhtyminen oli yksi tyhmimmistä. Pelko, raivo ja suru olivat määrittäneet osan hänen rooleistaan. Ne olivat ajaneet hänet kauemmas vaimostaan ja mestaristaan. Ne olivat syy, miksi hän ei saanut onnellista loppua perheensä kanssa vaan päätyi mustaan panssariin vailla vaimoa. Ne olivat syy, miksi hänen elämänsä oli näin ristiriitaista.

Hän oli ollut tasavallan puolella ja vastaan. Elänyt jopa välittämättä koko tasavallasta. Mutta mitä nyt? Miten hän nyt eläisi? Oliko hän elänyt niin monessa roolissa, ettei niitä enää riittänyt? Pitikö hänen palata entiseen? Valita Anakin Skywalkerin ja Darth Vaderin välillä? Mutta kumman hän valitsisi? Kumpi hän oli?

Se sai hänet ymmärtämään, että kaikkien roolien lomassa, hän oli hukannut itsensä. Hän ei enää tiennyt, kuka hänen kuului olla. Kuka hän oli? Mikä hänen tarkoituksensa oli? Oliko hänen tarkoituksensa tappaa vai suojella? Oliko sillä väliä?

Hän oli hukassa. Hän tarvitsisi mestarinsa johdatusta. Mutta kumman mestarin? Viimeinkin helppo kysymys. Vaikka Sidious olikin voimakas, hän ei auttanut Anakinia. Ei enää, kun Anakin oli jo hänen puolellaan. Obi-Wan olisi auttanut häntä aina, kun hän olisi tarvinnut apua. Luultavasti Obi-Wan auttaisi häntä jopa nyt löytämään oikean tien, kaikesta huolimatta.

Hän ei luonut silmäystäkään taakseen, kaapatessaan ensimmäisen aluksen, minkä kohtasi. Siitä oli viisi vuotta, kun hän oli viimeksi lentänyt avaruusalusta, ja hänellä ei ollut vielä silloin haarniskaa, mutta hän oli luonnonlahjakkuus. Lentäminen oli hänelle toinen luonto.

Ja niin Anakin suuntasi aluksensa kohti Tatooinea. Hän tiesi, että voima veisi hänet tapaamaan kohtaloaan. Oli se mikä hyvänsä.

*-*-*

Kun kaksimetrinen mustaan haarniskaan sonnustautunut hahmo astui sisälle baariin, Obi-Wanin oli pakko myöntää, että hän oli yllättynyt. Hän ei ollut odottanut entisen oppipoikansa saapumista. Anakin oli aikoinaan tehnyt kunnolla selväksi, että vihasi kyseistä planeettaa eikä tahtonut palata enää sinne.

Mutta nyt olikin puhe Darth Vaderistä jota Obi-Wan ei tuntenut lainkaan. Aina oli mahdollista, että Sidious oli komentanut juoksupoikansa kyseiselle planeetalle. Oli kyse mistä hyvänsä, Obi-Wan ei tahtonut toisen huomaavan häntä. Jos hän jäisi kiinni, voisi myös Luken olinpaikka paljastua. Mikäli se ei ollut jo paljastunut.

Varmuuden vuoksi Obi-Wan veti huppua kasvojensa eteen ja toivoi parasta. Voima ei tällä kertaa ollut hänen puolellaan, koska parimetrinen hahmo kääntyi hänen puoleensa ja ryhtyi kävelemään kohti. Obi-Wan nousi ylös, mielessään kiroten. Hän oli jo kerran joutunut taistelemaan entistä padawaniaan vastaan. Monestiko hänen olisi vielä kestettävä sama kidutus?

Ollessaan tarpeeksi lähellä, Vader heitti jotakin häntä kohti. Refleksinomaisesti Obi-Wan sivalsi esineen hajalle valosapelillaan. Kahden peräkkäisen kolahduksen kuuluttua, Obi-Wan vilkaisi alas. Hän yllättyi nähdessään osiin pilkotun valosapelin.

Hän vilkaisi nopeasti vanhaa oppipoikaansa, vain huomatakseen toisen seisovan edessään aivan samalla lailla kuin äskenkin. Hän ei ollut kaivanut mistään toista asetta, vaan hänen kätensä olivat kummallakin sivulla, nyrkkiin puristettuina. Tämä yllätti Obi-Wanin. Mikä tämän kaiken tarkoitus oli?

Hän huomasi toisen viittaavan ulos. Obi-Wan tutkaili hetken toista ja tunnusteli voimaa. Hän ei aistinut vaaraa, mutta se ei tarkoittanut ettei sitä olisi olemassa. Kuitenkin jostain kumman syystä, ehkä halusta uskoa vanhasta oppipojastaan jotain hyvää, hän nyökkäsi ja seurasi pidempää miestä ulos.

He kävelivät hiekkaisia katuja pidemmälle, kauemmas kaupungin keskustasta. Lopulta he saapuivat kaupungin reunalle. He kävelivät vielä jonkin matkaa ulos kaupungista. Lopulta Darth Vader pysähtyi. Obi-Wan pysähtyi hyvän turvavälin päähän entisestä oppipojastaan. Hän epäili vielä väijytystä tai muuta vastaavaa.

Epäilykset kuitenkin katosivat tuuleen, kun toinen puhui. Kaikesta äänen koneellisuudesta huolimatta, hän onnistui kuulostamaan aivan yhtä eksyneeltä kuin joskus ennenkin. Niinä kertoina, kun Anakin ei tiennyt, miten jatkaa eteenpäin. Obi-Wan oli nähnyt padawaninsa eksyneen olemuksen, saman olemuksen kuin nyt, useamman kerran aiemminkin. Se oli vaarallinen tilanne. Se määritti Anakinin suunnan, hänen tulevan päämääränsä.

Mutta se oli myös ratkaisun hetki. Obi-Wanilla oli mahdollisuus kääntää padawaninsa takaisin heidän puolelleen. Hän ei olisi enää Darth Vader vaan Anakin. Tämä olisi taas hänen padawaninsa, ystävänsä, veljensä.

Unelma kuitenkin musertui faktojen alle. Anakin oli tappanut liian monta. Hän oli vaarallinen. Vaikka Obi-Wan saisikin käännettyä Anakinin taas puolelleen, voisi Sidious onnistua kääntämään hänet vielä heitä vastaan. Olisi liian vaarallista luottaa Anakiniin. Hän oli liian vaarallinen hengissä. Obi-Wan tiesi sen. Ja toisen muuttuneesta olemuksesta päätellen, toinen oli tajunnut saman.

Anakin oli kääntynyt kohtaamaan mestarinsa. Vaikka Obi-Wan ei nähnytkään toisen silmiä kypärän takaa, Obi-Wan tunsi toisen anteeksi anovan katseen luissaan. Obi-Wan nyökkäsi vastaukseksi. Hän antaisi padawanilleen anteeksi ja puolestaan pyysi samaa omalta veljeltään. Iskiessään valosapelinsa toisen läpi, Obi-Wan kuuli vielä padawaninsa kuiskatut sanat: "Kiitos, mestari."

Obi-Wan laski toisen ruumiin varovasti hiekalle. Yksinäinen kyynel laskeutui toisen kypärälle. Obi-Wan oli saanut veljensä takaisin, vain menettääkseen toisen uudestaan. Lähettääkseen itse toisen pois luotaan.

*-*-*

Kaikkien muiden tavoin, Obi-Wan oli iloisen yllättynyt kuullessaan Sidiousin kuolemasta. Viimeinen sith oli tuhottu. Ongelma vain oli, kukaan ei tiennyt kuka hänet tappoi. Kapinalliset olivat hyökänneet heidän tukikohtaansa mutta kun he saapuivat keisarin kammioon, he löysivät vain kalpean ruumiin lattialta. Kalpean ruumiin, jonka sydän oli lävistetty valosapelilla.

Epätietoisuus Sidiousin tappajasta oli Obi-Wanista todella ärsyttävää. Kysymys ei jättänyt häntä rauhaan. Kuka oli onnistunut tappamaan viimeisen sithlordin? Kuka oli täyttänyt Valitun tehtävän?

Yllättäen Obi-Wan tunsi voiman värähtelevän. Kaksi läpikuultavaa hahmoa ilmestyi hänen eteensä. Vanhempi mies oli hänen edesmennyt mestarinsa ja toinen hänen kuollut padawaninsa. Hänen viisi vuotta nuortunut padawaninsa ilman mustaa haarniskaa.

Nuoren miehen kasvot olivat kaartuneet hymyyn, aivan kuten hänen mestarinsakin.  
"Hyvin tehty, Obi-Wan. Varmistit voiman tasapainon teoillasi", hänen mestarinsa sanoi.

Obi-Wan ei ymmärtänyt mestarinsa sanoja. Miten niin hän varmisti voiman tasapainon? Vastaukseksi hänen padawaninsa heilautta valosapelia, joka roikkui hänen vyössään ja virnisteli.

Obi-Wan pudisti päätään. Hänen mestarinsa oli ollut oikeassa Anakinin kohtalosta. Hän oli valittu joka toi tasapainon voimaan. Ja nyt hänen mestarinsa kehui häntä padawaninsa tappamisesta? Naurettavaa.

Anakin huomasi myös ironian. Mutta luonteensa mukaisesti hän vain viisasteli lisää.  
"Niin, kiitos mestari." Vaikka Anakinin sanat sanottiinkin vitsailevalla äänensävyllä kuuli hän myös todellista kiitollisuutta toisen äänessä. Anakin tarkoitti, mitä sanoi. Hän oli kiitollinen avusta, mitä hän oli saanut sithinäkin. Hän oli vihdoin löytänyt paikkansa maailmasta. Hän kuului sinne, minne hänen mestarinsa, vaimonsa ja mestarin mestarinsa kuuluivat. Muulla ei ollut väliä.


End file.
